Hybrid automatic retransmission control (HARQ: Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request) for, when an error of a packet from a transmitter received by a receiver is detected, synthesizing reliability information (likelihood information) of a packet retransmitted from the transmitter with likelihood information of the first received packet to improve a signal quality is known. In error correction using HARQ in wireless communication, necessary information is stored in a physical layer (PHY) header, for example. More specifically, a scrambling initial value is stored in the PHY header to improve reliability of scrambling processing or a destination address is stored in the PHY header to improve efficiency of decoding processing in the receiver and reduce power consumption.
However, in the above example, because the scrambling initial value or the destination address information is always stored in the PHY header, an information amount of the PHY header increases. As a result, an overhead increases and communication efficiency is degraded.